elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Eagle MkII
The Eagle MkII is a ship manufactured by Core Dynamics. As a proven combat fighter with a distinguished history, the Eagle MkII is one of the smallest, cheapest, and fastest ships available with jump capability. This comes at the cost of limited core internal modules, however, restricting its potential jump range and burdening it with heat and power management issues. The ship was introduced with much fanfare in 3199 as the Federal Navy's new, state-of-the-art fighter, but was initially plagued with issues and then overshadowed by the Imperial Navy unveiling their own version, the Imperial Eagle.Elite Encounters RPG Although the Federal Navy later replaced the Eagle MkII with their short range fighter program, the ship managed to rebuild its reputation over the years and achieve enormous commercial success. Core Dynamics ceased production of the Eagle MkII by 3300, but continues to provide parts and servicing due to its enduring popularity.Eagle MkII In-Game Description (pre-September Update) The Eagle MkII still sees extensive use across human space, and it is also one of the four vessels permitted in the CQC Championship. Overview The Eagle is an extremely agile ship; in fact, it has the highest level of manoeuvrability of any ship, excluding Ship Launched Fighters. Thus, the Eagle is extremely viable for any commander looking to take advantage of mobility and even high-tier ships like the Anaconda would struggle against a well-trained Eagle pilot due to its ability to stay on the rear of ships; where even Turreted hardpoints won't have any visibility of the ship. Be advised of ships deploying fighters however and it is highly advised to prioritize these in combat. Compared to the Sidewinder, the Eagle is a strict upgrade in virtually every aspect. The sidewinder has slightly better base armour but the Eagle has much better combat ability, not to mention better cargo capacity, jump range, damage, hardpoints etc. The Eagle is a great second ship for players to jump to and some even prefer it over the Hauler for cargo jobs due to its respectable 16T of space. The Eagle makes a fantastic Bounty Hunter or Pirate. With its manoeuvrability, the Eagle can take on most adversaries and with three Class 1 hardpoints the Eagle is capable of dealing formidable damage and its high manoeuvrability means it is brilliant at both Interdicting and dodging Interdictions making it great for shieldless trading. Defensively, however, the eagle has paper thin armor, dying to sustained fire from even a Sidewinder. Thus, the manoeuverability of the ship is critical in avoiding hits. The best defense is not to get hit at all. Thus a shield is recommended and the low shield power encourages the use of a Shield Booster. The issue with this, however, is that Eagle has only one utility mount, which means going without a Kill Warrant Scanner. You may wish to instead use a Stealth build; the Eagle has good heat management and using Silent Running may make ships unable to ever get a hit on an Eagle; especially if they run Turreted and Gimballed mounts. Be careful as experienced commanders may know how to get around this. The other problem is this strategy requires a Chaff Launcher which again requires going without a Kill Warrant Scanner. As a Trader or Miner, the Eagle is significantly better than the Sidewinder in both aspects. However, the Hauler may be better for traders if not wanting to touch combat, though you may be better off holding out until the Adder becomes affordable, as it is much better in both aspects while still being viable in combat. The weapon hardpoints are located as follows: 2 small hardpoints on the underside of main body of ship, 1 small hardpoint on the top of the ship behind the cockpit. The cockpit is notable as it is incredibly small; very similar to that of the tiny ship launched fighters. Many players may find the space either enjoyable or rather claustrophobic and it makes the Eagle have rather poor visibility. In September 2014 Frontier announced that the Eagle would become a second starting ship for all players who had pre-ordered Elite Dangerous, including existing Beta and Kickstarter supporters. This starting Eagle (known as the "Freagle") is located in a Station outside of the player's starting system and can be flown once the commander travels to the station where it is stored. The Free Eagle can be found by opening the Galaxy Map and looking for a system with a blue ship icon next to it; the ship will be located in a station within the designated system. The Eagle MkII has an available 12 piece cosmetic ship kit that can be purchased from the Frontier store which allows you to "remodel your ship in your personal style". The ship kit does not affect gameplay. Purchase Locations The Eagle is a very common ship and can be found at nearly any shipyard. If you are struggling to find it, the following (incomplete) list contains confirmed purchase locations. Outfitting All ships are highly customisable through the Outfitting menu of Station Services. Listed below is the default load-out for the Eagle MkII. *''(L) = Loaned Module'' *''x# = Capacity'' *''(H) = Requires Elite Dangerous: Horizons, reserved solely for Planetary Approach Suite'' *''(M) = Military Compartment reserved for Hull Reinforcement Package, Module Reinforcement Package, or Shield Cell Bank'' Videos File:Rivalry_-_Elite_Dangerous_Eagle File:Eagle_MkII_-_Core_Dynamics_Elite_Dangerous File:EAGLE_CANYON_RUN_-_FLIGHT_ASSIST_OFF File:The Eagle Elite Dangerous Gallery TheCoreDynamicsEagleWithPolarCamoPaintjob.jpg TheCoreDynamicsEagleWithPaintjob.jpg Eagle-MkII-ship-docked.png|Eagle MkII docked freedom-03.jpg Screenshot 0090.jpg Screenshot 0046.jpg Screenshot 0261.jpg Eagle 2.png bZp6XCg.png|Eagle overheating waJt57b.png|Eagle departing File:Wings-of-fire-01.jpg |Eagle with Orange Ignition paint-job File:Debris_field_Eagle_MkII.jpg |Eagle found adrift at a signal source 20160825223650_1.jpg|White Rail Eagle among destroyed eagles at Trophy Camp File:11951x1303.jpg |An Eagle MkII with ship kit File:13667x4577.jpg |An Eagle MkII with ship kit File:12566x1385.jpg |An Eagle MkII with ship kit File:15884x1658.jpg |An Eagle MkII with ship kit File:13795x9894.jpg |An Eagle MkII with ship kit Eagle-mkII-ship-flying.png|Eagle MkII flying Eagle-mkII-chrome-docked-station-front.png|Chrome Eagle MkII docked blueprint-eagle.png|Core Dynamics Eagle Mk II Blueprint Elite-1984-Elite-Dangerous-2018-Eagle-MkII.png|Elite 1984 - Elite Dangerous 2018. Eagle MkII Eagle-MkII-Core-Dynamics-Mathew-Maddison.png|Eagle MkII artwork References ru:Eagle MkII Category:Core Dynamics Category:Fighters